Things change but not your Soul
by MakasAlbarn
Summary: Soul and Maka have to face new problems and old ones but they will face them togther.
1. Chapter 1

It's so weird to think of all the crap they've been through together with their jobs and lives. Of course neither of them regrets anything that's happened.

Soul and Maka have always had a stable relationship. They are partners. Meister and Weapon. But they're also best friends, they usually know when something's up with each other.

Which is why Soul has noticed the slight changes Maka has made to herself. At first he just shrugged it off thinking she probably wants to look more mature without those pigtails since, well she was growing up.

Oh man, did he notice.

Well he couldn't just openly admire how she's changed. He doesn't want to be Maka-Chopped. Or be called a pervert which was probably what he was.

She has filled out over the years. Still managed to be petite but gained some nice gentle curves and her toned arms and legs made her gorgeous and yet intimidating. Soul may be stupid and reckless at times but he won't say these things out loud. He knows better than that. But it's not just how beautiful and attractive she is that makes him get all warm and fuzzy.

It's the love that he has for her that has been growing ever since he was 13. He doesn't want things to change just yet. He doesn't want to stop being her partner over these less than platonic feelings he has. She might not reject him or even stop being her partner but she hasn't always had an open mind about relationship because of her father.

Honestly, he's afraid.

He can't stop thinking about how he loves her know-it-all attitude, her nerdiness and passion for books. How compassionate she can be with others. Also, how strong she is in her own unique way. He loves all of it. All of her. Yeah these thoughts of his don't bother him as much as before even if it makes him uncool.

So what if he feels his heart jump out of his chest when she gives him the biggest and most genuine smile that's only meant for him. Or when they hold hands (for meister and weapon reasons obviously) he feels a spark that leaves him warm and content.

Okay so maybe he was in some deep shit.

Anyways, not only her appearance that changed but her attitude. There was a new spark in her big green eyes. She found a new goal and he wasn't quite sure what it was yet. Maybe it had something to do with getting Crona back or maybe the fact that she also started trying to fix her relationship with her father.

He was in love with this new Maka. He was in love with young, bookworm, just as reckless as him, Maka. He was simply in love with Maka. He was in love with his partner, meister, best friend. He was always falling in love with her since they first met all those years ago.

"Hey, Soul you okay there?" A familiar voice asked him.

Shit. When did she get so close to him.

He really needs to stop getting lost in his thoughts about his meister when she's right there next to him!

"Uhh yeah I'm good. Just tired from our last mission..." He said stepping a little bit away from her, rubbing the back of his head, and looking away to try and hide his blush. Only she can make him blush.

"It was a bit more difficult than usual but at least we're almost home now. I call dibs on taking a shower first." She smirked at him.

It was a simple mission. Just a rogue pre-kishin who wasn't as strong as many others they've faced but it still managed to tire them out. At least their mission was in Death City so they didn't have to travel and stay overnight at some shifty hotel. It was nice taking easier missions than usual for once. He hated these harder and longer missions they take now. Not just because it was difficult or tiring after all he is a Death Scythe this is what he signed up for but it just makes it harder to keep her safe. It's not just some weapon's job to keep their meister safe, he wants to keep her safe. Soul loves her too much to lose her.

There have been many times where they have been close to dying but somehow, lived. He wants to keep it that way, he wants to live to protect her. (he also wants to live for the sake of living, obviously) This is why he became stronger. Sure, when he was younger it was all about being cool but now it's not. He needed to become stronger to save people's lives but he wants to keep her safe and alive.

...

They finally reach their apartment building and start climbing up stairs to their home, or more like Maka ran upstairs very eager to get rid of all the dirt and grime from their battle.

Soul finally got inside the apartment and sat on the couch, groaning over how much his back hurt. Like fuck that was going to be worse in the morning.

He still couldn't get his mind off it.

How is he supposed to keep hiding his feelings? It's just too much. Maka is probably already suspicious of his odd behavior lately. He knows that the right thing to do is tell her and hope she doesn't leave him. But he's not sure if he has the courage to face this.

Maka's always been the courageous one in this partnership.

Soon he started to fall asleep on the couch and his thoughts of Maka would turn into dreams.

* * *

**Author Notes** : Just a drabble I came up with and yeah I don't know if I should continue. If you have ideas or anything really please review thanks! (Sorry for any spelling/gramar mistakes it's midnight and I should be sleeping.)

**Update:** I fixed some of the spelling mistakes sorry about that!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** It's kinda of a short update and sorry it took so long but I'm not the best writer and I've been busy. This is mainly Maka's thoughts about Soul and yeah. Hopefully the next update to this story doesn't take too long and is longer. Thank you so much for those nice reviews, I hope this story keeps you interested. I swear I have somewhat of an idea of where to go with this but for now this is all i have.

**Update: **I added something very important to help move along this story /coughs/ Crona (only a little bit for now and **psa:** I use they/them pronouns for crona)

* * *

She found him sleeping and drooling on their couch.

Maka didn't even take that long of a shower. Just long enough to get all the dirt and dry blood off her skin. She changed into her pjs and an old, long sleeping shirt. She even had her hair down. Well, she always kept it down now. Their pet cat/roommate Blair was working late tonight so it was just them in the apartment.

"Soul you idiot. Now I have to carry you to bed." she whispered and then sighed.

Sure, she was strong but she was also fucking exhausted. Somehow she was able to grab him and carry him bridal style to his bedroom. Not looking so cool now huh, she thought to herself but he started to squirm in her arms.

Weird.

Maka finally got to his room and gently put him in his bed. He was calm now probably had to do with the fact that Maka whispered some soothing words.

He looked uncomfortable since he was still wearing his normal clothes. This wasn't the first time she's done this. She took of his shoes and loosened his belt so he would sleep more comfortably.

Maka didn't blush, but no way would put on his pajamas!

Looking at him peacefully sleeping, Maka thought he looked kinda cute. Okay, so maybe she always found him cute. His hair was a wild white mess, he had a goofy smile on his face and his limbs were everywhere. He looked like a disheveled puppy. She resisted the urge to giggle at him or to take a picture.

Soon, her mind started to drift off and she was thinking about how Crona was still missing. It was getting harder to keep her promise but no way would she give up. She felt so close to them. It felt as if she was missing one thing that would lead her to Crona. It frustrated Maka to no end how she couldn't figure it out, how she felt as if she was going in circles but she would bring them back home no matter what.

Of course she can't do that alone.

That's why she was so grateful she has Soul. He was always there for her when she needs him the most, he was always there when she just wants him. He in a way is keeping her together through this whole mess. And honestly, Maka loves Soul. She loves her best friend, her partner.

She is still trying to become stronger for him.

These past couple of missions made her realize something.

Soul has been acting a bit off lately. He's been doing a great job as her scythe and all

but after every mission, he acts strange. He looks away from her, not meeting her eyes, he just zones out and she can feel how his soul is conflicted on something. It annoys her that she doesn't know what's bothering him. But she wants him to come to her about this when he is ready.

She trusts him because if it was something as serious as his black blood bothering him then he would of told her by now. So whatever problem he is dealing with must not be life-threatening, at least she hopes it's not.

Maka also noticed that he's been working himself even harder lately. Staying longer at training sessions, doing more chores (she doesn't have to yell at him to do them anymore, it's really strange.) and even putting more of an effort into his school work. (he's even asked her for help! She always had offered but he always said "cool guys don't care about things like this")

It was an odd change. It was a change in him that she liked. He has grown so much from that boy who only cared about being cool, she met all those years ago. He was so proud of him, that a smile formed on her face.

And then her smile went away when she heard him start to snore even louder than before.

"Goodnight Soul. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day at school, rest up." she whispered gently as she closed his door.


End file.
